


0.1 (untitled)

by gentlelogic



Series: Fics I’ll Never Write [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, fic snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 14:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21375466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentlelogic/pseuds/gentlelogic
Series: Fics I’ll Never Write [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1004898
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	0.1 (untitled)

There’s a hush over the forest; a thick cloud of grey whips lazily through the trees until it dissolves into nothingness. Virgil tightens his hand around his sheathed dagger, heart hammering in his chest with such force that he can hear it in his ears and feel it in his skull. He tries not to tremble. Tries not feel afraid as it grows darker and darker until the sun has completely fallen; the forest is dark enough that Virgil can’t see more than a foot in front of himself, but light enough to at least give an illusion that he hasn’t reached hell. Not quite yet, anyhow. 

Then, with an ear-splitting yowl, the forest bursts into colour and lights explode all around him. Virgil’s heart stops, then immediately pounds at a rate that cannot be human. He grabs at the camera around his neck and pulls it up to his eye-level.

This is it. This is what he’s here for. He’s finally going to prove to everyone that this forest isn’t normal. That magic has infested it once again, just like the ancient literature promised. 

Before he can press the button to begin recording the video, there’s a quiet hiss of noise beside him. Then a sharp point presses into his neck, drawing a single trail of blood, slipping down against the fabric of his hoodie. 

“Don’t move. And perhaps I will consider sparing your life.”


End file.
